<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Bluelinklover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901267">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover'>Bluelinklover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddles, Geralt is a good big brother, Geralt/Jaskier is mentioned but they may make a cuddly appearence, Vesemir is best dad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in Kaer Morhen.<br/>Lambert isn't fond of this time of year. Not because of the cold but because he is trapped. Well, he thinks trapped is perhaps not the right term.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking about making this a series but I'm not entirely sure just yet. I'll leave it to see how it does before I make a decision, I hope you guys like it though. I had a case of the sad feels when I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter in Kaer Morhen.<br/>Lambert isn't fond of this time of year. Not because of the cold but because he is trapped. Well, he thinks trapped is perhaps not the right term. The trek from Kaer Morhen would be difficult from all the snow, he can't escape into the courtyard for some training. He would train inside but the last time they did that Vesemir threatened to strangle him, but it wasn't his fault that Eskel was being a punk! If anything he's the one who should be strangled for breaking the table in half!</p>
<p>He shake this head, chuckling at the memory. It was such a happy time for his little wolf family. But happy times are rare these days, so memories will have to do. The fond smile soon turns sad and then falls all together. That little nag in the back of his mind.. He can feel it, clawing, beckoning. </p>
<p>He tries so hard not to give into it, but it's just.. so difficult. He finds himself wandering the halls instead of sleeping that night and he's not sure how, but somehow, he ended up at Geralt's door. Lambert just stands there, almost a little dumbfounded by the thought that his first instinct was to seek comfort from his brother. It's a strange, new feeling and he isn't sure how he feels about it. </p>
<p>He finds himself raising his hand In a loose fist, ready to knock, but something is stopping him. What though? He isn't sure. He shuffles his feet, unsure of weather he wants to flee or push forward. In the end, he doesn't have to make that choice. The door opens and a pair of golden, concerned eyes stare back at him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Lambert finds his mouth feeling as if he'd swallowed cotton. He wanted to quell the worry in his brothers eyes, but the words refused to come forth. </p>
<p>Turns out, he didn't have to make that first move either as Geralt reached forward to swipe at his littlest brothers cheek. It was then that Lambert realized there was wetness that he hasn't felt there before. Was he so broken now that he was leaking? </p>
<p>Geralt didn't let him think on that as he was gentle in grasping his brothers wrists and pulling him into the room, not bothering to kick the door shut behind them. Lambert thought it a little odd how Geralt seemed to know what he was thinking and how to respond even though he could not feel any magic being used, he wasn't reading him mind. So how did his brother know?</p>
<p>The question must have been destined to remain unanswered as he was lead to the warmth of Geralt's bed, he must have just awoken, Lambert realizes. It makes him feel a little bad for waking his brother. </p>
<p>He sits there for a few minutes as Geralt shuffles about the room, just staring into the lit fireplace, hands fiddling with the edge of his sleep shirt. The action is enough to make him recall the memory of why they even wore sleep shirts in the winter. And once again, that had been Eskels fault. </p>
<p>The memory makes him smile and laugh a little, now that he thought about it, Eskel sure did a lot of dumb stuff when they were younger. Vesemir wasn't very happy when he came back from his hunting trip with a cold because he's refused to wear a simple garment while he slept. Since then, the old Witcher had been stricter with that rule. </p>
<p>A gentle hand on his shoulder brings Lambert back to the present, where Geralt was kneeling on the other side of the bed, having put a second blanket on and gotten a second pillow from Lambert to use. </p>
<p>It was strange how Geralt could instruct someone to do something without saying a single word. But in times like this, he was glad for it. He didn't need any further prompting to crawl underneath the warm blankets and stare forward as the other crawled under with him. </p>
<p>There was a good few inches between them, any further apart and one or both witchers would be falling off the bed. That wouldn't be very pleasant, in Lambert's personal opinion. For a while, they just stare at each other, not saying anything. Only the sound of their breathing and the soft crackles of the fire filling the quiet air. </p>
<p>And for the moment, everything feels ok. Geralt's scent soothes him, it's a more natural scent compared to Jaskier's lavender and mint scent. But still soothing nonetheless. He doesn't realize he's dozing off until he feels fingers through his hair and over his cheek, calloused from years of sword wielding and working with his hands. </p>
<p>And now, for the moment, everything is alright. Because he's safe. As long as he's with his brothers, his family, his demons can't reach him. The love he feels, even in the oddest of ways, outshines anything the nagging voice whispers to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which vesemir discovers Geralt's open door and ventures inside to see two of his pups cuddling together.<br/>Also some cute flashback stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesemir woke early, he's not sure why. He found it difficult to return to his slumber, so he opted to make some ribleaf tea to help him relax. As he waited for the water to become hot he started browsing the bookshelves, looking for something to occupy himself with. He finds an old book, in it are drawings done by one of the women who used to live here. He couldn't help the smile that it brought to his face as he ran gentle finger tips over the leather front, his fingers tracing out the colored twine stitched into it as if it would break otherwise. </p>
<p>The twine told of what the book was, an album. Rather old and full of drawings of Kaer Morhen in It's former glory. Including all the pups when they were smaller. So much smaller, before the trials. When they were.. innocent. The old Witcher let out a little 'hm' sigh as the smile returned, slight and fond. He misses those times. He almost wishes they had lasted longer. They may have been little hellians but.. he could protect them, they were always safe within the walls of Kaer Morhen. </p>
<p>Now, they're grown. They come and go from the nest as they please and Vesemir refuses to admit it, but it terrifies him. He perks up when the little kettle whistles and sets the unopened book onto the table as he goes about pouring the water into a cup to finish making the tea. It seems like a slow process in the quietness of the keep, but soon he sets off down the halls, armed with nothing more than his mug and the old book. </p>
<p>It's been ages since he's wandered down the halls without a reason. Typically, he was chasing a naughty pup who had gotten into trouble, or worse, gotten injured and was terrified of going to the healers. He chuckles, remembering such a time when a little Eskel was running through the courtyard only to trip over the woodworkers tools. The poor pup fractured his wrist and was hollaring about how the sweet old mage that acted as their healer was going cook his precious goat into stew. Lambert's doing, it had turned out.</p>
<p>Eskels wrist had only been fractured, and Lambert had gotten a stern talking to about scaring his brother like that. The warning had been taken, but not heeded and Vesemir can't say he was all too surprised or upset when the next time Eskel landed himself in the healers room, it was with Lambert in tow and clutching his little stuffed goat to his chest as he ranted about how Lambert was being mean and telling stories of goat eating monsters in the forest, so he punched him, aggravating his wrist in the process. </p>
<p>Now that Vesemir thinks about it, he doesn't think he's ever had so much trouble with pups until those two came along. And then again when Geralt showed up at his gates. They became a trio of trouble and it seemed that every other week they landed themselves in some hot water. He supposed nothing's really changed, they are still a trio of trouble, but now the consequences are more dangerous. </p>
<p>Vesemir signed, shaking his head as he came to a stop by an open door. How odd, Geralt was never one to leave his room so open. Peeking inside, the old Witcher can see why. His pup was a little preoccupied it seemed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was Lambert lying next to him and not the usual happy go lucky bard. That was curious. Vesemir stepped inside, gently shutting the door and taking a spot near the fireplace where he set his mug and the book. </p>
<p>He silently makes his way back to them, watching for a few moments. They always looked so peaceful when they huddled together. No doubt they keep each others terrors away. Vesemir allows himself a small smile as he gently brushes hair from both of his pups faces before making his way back to his place by the fire. He stares into it for a little bit as he sips the tea, letting his mind wonder to places he'd long locked away. </p>
<p>He's stalling, Vesemir realizes. He's stalling opening the album. It holds so many memories. Memories that may prove too painful to remember. With a soft, deep sigh, he opens the book. The first drawing already has his heart aching. Baby Eskel. One of the few who came to them so young. He was such an outgoing little pup, he still is, he supposed. If not just a bit more guarded. </p>
<p>Under it is another baby picture, this one of a young Witcher who never made it to his trial, the poor thing. Illness claimed him early on. Vesemir flips through the pages, remembering the sounds that took place during them. About four pages in, his heart squeezed again. A drawing of a skittish pup desperately clinging to Vesemir's pant leg as if he was his only lifeline. He remembers everything from that day. </p>
<p>The sky's were dark, winter was settling in, a storm rumbled on the horizon. He remembers a hunting party coming back with a good haul, deer, boar, fish. His family would not want for sustenance this winter. He remembers the little sniffles and whimpers as the gates were closing, stopping them and investigating. There, sat under a thick pine, was a little boy no older than six. He was fearful of the old Witcher at first, but seemed to warm up to him rather quickly.</p>
<p>Abandoned and left to the wild, it had turned out. And Vesemir found himself boiling with rage over it. The only thing keeping him calm being the little pup who so desperately needed his attention right then and there. It had taken the boy days to even say a word, not that he could be blamed. He'd suffered a trauma, after all. A trauma that unfortunately, he was all too well equipped to deal with. Many of the pups they found were abandoned, so very few actually born here. </p>
<p>When it was time to let the little one stretch out and explore the keep he had been surprised to find that he was absolutely terrified of the other children, not uncommon, Vesemir supposed. Who knew how long be was out there, after all. It took a little while but soon enough little Eskel and Lambert had coaxed him out of his shell, little by little. They became like brothers, they became family. </p>
<p>Little Geralt was of Rivia no longer, but of Kaer Morhen, one with the pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskel wakes from a bad dream and finds Vesemir sitting in Geralt's room, looking at an old album. He's hesitant to disturb him but the old wolf's senses are sharp as ever. </p>
<p>Or in which Eskel joins the cuddle pile</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm debating weather or not this should be a comfort fic with all sorts of different cuddle situations depending on the chapter. What do you guys think? If yes, I'll keep it going as long as I can, if no, then I'll probably start a different one strictly for the cuddles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel stirred from a somewhat troubled sleep, rolling onto his other side as he stared at his door for a second. He was having the nightmares again, it was scary but.. he was torn between seeking comfort from Vesemir or just rolling over and dealing with it. He spent a good few, long minutes wrestling with himself. Finally, he came to his conclusion. </p>
<p>Rolling out of bed he looked over at his nightstand, on it sat a little stuffed goat toy. The same goat he had as a child. He smiles softly as he remembers how he came to have that little goat. It was a few months after Lambert had been brought to Kaer Morhen. He wasn't very nice, he'd hiss and kick at everyone who came near. Truth be told, Eskel was afraid of him. He acted like a scared animal. </p>
<p>'Stay away from him Eskel, he's not ready to meet new people just yet.' Vesemir would tell him. Eskel's heart would ache every time he laid eyes on Lambert, he didn't know what anguish the boy had been through, but he could see it in his eyes that it haunted him so much. He made it a point to always be there whenever Vesemir was tending to him, standing just outside in the hallway. Watching. Always watching. He was so curious about the boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One particularly cold day Vesemir had been in a hurry. A group of Witchers were hurt during a mission and in critical condition, at least that's what he'd overhead. He was old enough to understand what 'critical' meant, so he made sure to steer clear as the wounded were rushed through the halls. Eskel was wandering the halls, as he typically did after his studies, when he came across an door that was slightly ajar and unguarded. It only caught his interest because it was this very door that Lambert was being kept behind. </p>
<p>He knew he shouldn't, and gods knew he tried not to, but he was so curious! He was careful as he opened the door, doing his best to stay silent so as to not scare the boy. He peeked over his shoulder nervously, knowing he'd be in deep trouble if he was caught, as he carefully shut the door behind him. As he looked around, Eskel realized that he knew this room. It was used for storage of furs but since winter was nearing it was practically empty. </p>
<p>"Hello." Eskel says, a smile on his face as Lambert whips his head around to face him. The other boy looks scared, but not quite as feral as he did when he first came here. There were so many things that Eskel wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure what to ask first. So instead he opted to slowly walking towards the boy, stopping as soon as he saw him tense and start to back away. Then he sat, cross legged with that smile still on his face. "it's nice to meet you." Eskel says, trying his best not to let his voice get too loud. He still remembers that book Vesemir read to him about animals and how loud sounds can startle them. </p>
<p>While he doesn't like the idea of treating the boy like an animal, he does think a lowered voice would be wise at this moment. "What's your name?" He asks. "Mine is Eskel." He adds right after. The boy doesn't respond, but he seems to be getting curious. That was a good sign, Eskel thinks. After a few more minutes of silence, he speaks again. "Do you like to read? I like to read. I also like to be read to. Vesemir reads to us sometimes, usually when we don't feel well." </p>
<p>That seemed to draw the boys attention more and he sort of crawled towards Eskel, staying low, almost like he was ready to pounce if the other made one false move. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He smiles at Lambert. Before he really thinks about it, he slowly reaches a hand out to him, palm facing up to show he wasn't a threat. The boy reeled back for a moment before he crept closer once more, a shaky hand reaching out in return. Half way there he stopped and pulled back a little, seemingly having second thoughts. But then his face twisted into one Eskel didn't recognize and he touched the tips of his fingers into the palm of Eskels hand, jerking back right after and moving back to his bedroll. </p>
<p>Eskel blinks, then a beaming smile takes place on his lips. "Great job!" He says before he could catch himself, the higher pitched sound makes Lambert flinch. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Eskel apologized, hands covering his mouth as he lowered his voice again. Once the boy settles again, or seems to anyway, they just sat there in silence. Staring at each other. Eskels smile never faded and he didn't get frustrated like some of the adults did. He just sat and smiled. Eventually, Eskel started talking about things. Random things mostly, but then he started talking about this really pretty goat that the old farmer lady had and how she would always let him pet her. </p>
<p>He started talking about how the goat became pregnant last spring and by Summer's end they had two baby goats running around. It was so exciting! Neither of them had realized how much time had passed and as soon as the door opened Eskel knew he was in hot water. Once everything had settled back down after the witchers returned, everyone had gone back to their posts. Including the guards. This one was carrying a bowl of what smelled like venison and potato stew, but had stopped with wide eyes when he saw the unexpected guest. </p>
<p>"Eskel!" The boy flinches at the tone. Yup. Totally boned. "Vesemir is going to be very angry with you when he finds out you disobeyed him!" He says, walking past Eskel to set the bowl beside the bedroll, narrowly missing being swiped at in the process. He then backs away and grasps Eskel by his arm and pulls him to his feet. "Please don't tell Vesemir!" He begs, but the guard shook his head. "I'll give you my sweet rice! I'll give you honey bread!" He pleads. But no amount of bribing would help him now, Vesemir would find out, one way or the other. He always did and it wasn't going to be a merciful punishment if he found out a different way. He hopes, prays, that his punishment isn't to clean the library. He hates cleaning the library! Vesemir always makes him take down every single book and clean them too!</p>
<p>Luckily for him, his punishment was rather light. Floor cleaning duty. He still hated it, but at least it's one that he doesn't have to redo. After his punishment and a stern talking to about the importance of listening to one's guardian, he was sent on his way. Eskel still finds himself down that hall, but he doesn't linger. Things returned to normal, the group of witchers survived, new scars and new stories to tell the pups and their significant others. </p>
<p>Adult Eskel sighs, pulling himself from his thoughts. He looked around his room before standing, grabbing his pillow and his blanket, he starts towards his bedroom door. But something stops him. He looks back. Back at the goat. He worries his bottom lip, it's so old.. he doesn't want to accidentally tear it. He thinks he would probably die if that happened. But.. he has the urge to snuggle it, it's been years since he's felt that. He shook his head, deciding that he'll just go find one of his brothers to be around instead. </p>
<p>As he walks the halls he holds the pillow closer to his chest, getting that strange urge to run back and grab his stuffed toy. He feels like a scared little boy again, asking Vesemir with big watery eyes to check for monsters under his bed. But he powers on. Using his senses, it doesn't take him long to find his fellow witchers. He's surprised to see them all in one place. As he enters Geralt's room, the first thing he sees is his brothers cuddled up on the bed together, a rare sight nowadays, Eskel thinks. </p>
<p>He silently shuts the door behind him and pads his way over to the fireplace, having noticed a familiar fatherly scent. He's not sure why, but he feels like speaking would ruined the calm atmosphere, so he just stands there instead, fiddling with his pillow as he tries to decide what to do. "Come. Sit." Vesemir's voice is soft, loving and gentle. Eskel startles a little, but complies. Shuffling his way over. The old Witcher was in his meditation position in front of the fireplace, but he looks over and pats the spot next to him. </p>
<p>Eskel complies, arranging his pillow to be right beside Vesemir. He lays down with his head slightly on the others leg, staring at the fire. The older Witcher shifts into a sitting position and moves Eskel so that his head in on his lap instead. "No use getting a crick in your neck, boy." He whispers to him as he gives gentle strokes to his hair. The action is soothing and the younger finds his eyes closing, his mind drifting back to childhood. A particular day when Vesemir pulled him from his studies early. Odd as it was. </p>
<p>Studies were going as they should, the students were quiet as the teacher taught them. The only difference being the door practically thrown open and a stressed looking Vesemir making his way in. All the students perked up, whispering to each other with their wild theories about what could possibly be going on. Vesemir had gone straight to the teacher, whispering to her for a moment. Her face became pale, then serious as she nods and addresses the class. "why don't we take an early lunch hm?" She had said, ushering them out the door. </p>
<p>The pups were quick to gather their things and head off to lunch, when Eskel came to the door he was gently pulled aside. Confused, he looks up at his teacher, who gives him a gentle smile in return. Once all the students were cleared from the room, Vesemir knelt in front of Eskel. "Listen carefully pup," he starts. "Do you remember Lambert?" He asks, Eskel nods, weary of where this conversation was going. "Good, because he needs your help. He won't eat, he refuses." The old Witcher says, worry and tiredness clear in his voice. </p>
<p>"How can I help..?" Eskel asks, voice no louder than a whisper. This feels like something he should whisper for. The reply made relief rush through Vesemir. He stands again and gently grasps the young ones hand in his own, leading him from the room and into the hall. "When you enter, talk to him, let him know you are there. I think he would like to hear your voice." The old Witcher says. </p>
<p>The walk seems painfully long to Eskel, he isn't sure what to expect. But when the door opens and he walks in, the first thing he sees is a bundle of furs in the corner. "Hello..?" Eskel says, voice soft. The pile immediately perks up and a little fluffy head pokes out. "Es!" Little Lambert says, a big smile on his face as he reveals more of himself. He looked much the same, of not a little skinnier. "Papa Vesemir said you weren't eating?" He says, trying to mimic that look Vesemir always used when dealing with the sick who wouldn't follow the healers instructions. </p>
<p>Lambert hangs his head, giving a little whimper that just melts Eskels heart. His face softens and he uncrosses his arms, closing the gap between them and sitting next to the bedroll. Slowly reaching a hand up, he pats the top of the others head. The other crawls closer, sitting almost pressed against the other. "More goat stories." He says in a whisper, if he had a tail, Eskel swears it would be wagging. </p>
<p>"Only if you eat." He replies, smiling when the other nodded. He turned back to Vesemir and smiled at him as well, the old Witcher then stepped outside for a moment before coming back with a bowl of hot venison stew. Coming over, he handed it to Eskel, who looked confused. "It would mean more to him coming from you." He whispered to him, the other seemed to understand. It always amazes Vesemir how mature the pup could be in certain situations. </p>
<p>Eskel turned back to Lambert, holding the bowl out to him with a beaming smile. "Goat stories.." the younger boy mumbled and Eskel sighed. "Food first." The other sags, sniffing at the bowl before taking it. His hands seemed a little shaky and he had some trouble with the spoon, but soon enough he was slurping up the warm broth. As Lambert ate, Eskel looked back at Vesemir, who was now sitting in the chair watching the two. He looked so proud of his pup. </p>
<p>"Goat stories!" Lambert said, tone more demanding, Eskel looked at his bowl first, there was less broth then he started with and some of the meat had been eaten, so with a smile, Eskel started telling him stories of the pretty goats again. Including the mean old goat who had chased him that one time. It seemed as if Eskel had spent hours telling Lambert about goats, anything and everything he could about them from how sweet and nurturing they can be to how protective and brave they are.</p>
<p>As the sun sets over the trees and the residents of Kaer Morhen start to file into their rooms for the night, Vesemir picks up the now empty bowl and sets it aside so he could grab a fur blanket and cover up the two sleeping pups. They were cuddled up together as if they'd known each other since birth, it was a heart warming thing to see. As the days stretched and became weeks, Eskel and Lambert had spent many days and nights together, telling stories and playing together as young pups should. By the end of winter, Lambert was ready to join the other pups and be a part of the family. </p>
<p>Present day Vesemir let's out a little huff as he traces the scars over Eskels face, being gentle so as to not disturb him. "Vesemir..?" Eskel whispers, the old Witcher gives him his full attention. "Yes my pup?" He whispers back. "do you remember Lambert's first summer here?" Eskel asks, his eyes shining a little as he recalled the memory. Indeed he did. It was bustling around Kaer Morhen as people went about their lives, the pups were running about, have fun as they should. It was one of the happiest times. But also one of the scariest for Vesemir. </p>
<p>"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" He replies, tone curious as he tried to see what Eskel was thinking. "Can you tell me about it? In your story voice?" He asks in a whisper so quiet that Vesemir almost didn't hear him. "Of course, my pup." He replies, tone soft as he starts. "It was the beginning of summer at Kaer Morhen, the keep was bustling with life as they settled into the season-" the pups were running about, all except one. One little Eskel had gotten ill towards the end of spring, having been playing in the rain when told not to. </p>
<p>Vesemir had paced as the healer examined him, barely able to keep himself together. He always got like this when his pups became sick. It was a natural reaction, or so been told. He'd also been told that any proper father would worry so about his children. He felt as if he should bristle at that cleverly veiled jab about his age, but he couldn't help but feel that it was true. He was essentially a father figure to most of the children here. So the thought of maybe loosing one.. it tore him up.</p>
<p>The door opened and the old mage stepped out, a gentle yet worried smile on her face. "He has a bad cold, maybe pneumonia, but only time will tell. We can treat his symptoms, make him comfortable." She says, and Vesemir goes pale. They had the most modern medicine available, but even then it was sometimes still not enough. Time was a huge factor they had to wait on. He hated it. He hated that Eskel looked so small and frail lying in his cot. He hated that he couldn't do more to protect him. </p>
<p>Once they were alone, Vesemir took a seat beside Eskel on the bed, gently stroking his damp hair and moving it from his face. He looked so pale.. "Vesemir..?" Called a young voice from the door, he looks up to see Lambert staring wide eyed. It breaks Vesemir's heart more. He gestures the boy over and pulls up the chair, where Lambert sits and looks over Eskels pale, sweaty face. "What's wrong with him..?" He asks, hesitantly. Vesemir doesn't know if telling him right now is a good idea. It could very easily send the young pup into a spiral. </p>
<p>"He's ill, the healer thinks pneumonia." He says cautiously, not telling him could have the same or worse effect as well. "Is he gonna die..?" Lambert starts to tear up and the old Witcher pulls him into a hug, gently petting his hair and rubbing his back. "We won't know for a little while, we have to treat his symptoms and wait it out." He wants so much to tell him that Eskel will be fine, that he'll be running around and playing with his precious goats again in no time, but he can't bring himself to lie to his pup. </p>
<p>Lambert sniffles, head buried into Vesemir's chest. For the next few days Lambert had to be pulled away from Eskels side, not wanting to leave his friend. After the first week and a half, Eskels fever climbed dangerously high. The next day, it broke. Things slowly got better from there, they made sure he had plenty of liquids and hearty broth, cool water in a basin sat next to the bed and a chamber pot for him to vomit into when he needed. Two weeks in and he could move his limbs, talk a little and hold down little pieces of bread along with his broth.</p>
<p>Going into the third week, they had him on more solid foods and the healer came by daily to check on him. During the last few days of Eskels isolation from others, Lambert had been absent. He knew he wasn't sick because Vesemir had said so, but he felt a little lonely without his brother beside him. On the day Eskel was to be released, Lambert practically skipped into the room, a big smile on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. Wordlessly, he gave the other a stuffed goat toy, a cute little flush on his face. </p>
<p>Lambert wasn't one to give gifts, so he was a little embarrassed. But seeing the happy look on Eskels face made it all worth it. "I um.. I hope it's ok..? I tried real hard when I made it, I didn't have no help or nothing!" He says, clearly proud of his hard work. He'd traded his bread for the best materials! Eskel held the toy tightly, tears of joy sliding down his already reddened face. "You loved that toy so much, you refused to put it down to even bathe. It always had to be in your line of sight." Present day Vesemir concludes, a smirk on his face as he remembers having to bribe little Eskel to put the toy down for the simplest of tasks. </p>
<p>Upon closer inspection, the old Witcher noticed that his pup was fast asleep, snoring softly as he clutched his pillow. With a smile, he leaned over to cover him a little better. Ever the patient and caring Father. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>